Seamus Finnigan
by Morrigain Crow
Summary: Seamus befindet sich in der Gefangenschaft seines ehemaligen Geliebten Dante. Wird es ihm gelingen zu entkommen und Dantes Wahnsinn aufzuhalten?
1. Chapter 1 Folter

Folter

„Dante, bitte, ich werde dir nicht sagen, wie du mit Krähenschwinge die Nebel lichten kannst!"

Seamus saß nackt und völlig außer Atem auf dem dreckigen Dielenboden eines kleinen Zimmer.

Seit Dante Oberons Waffe gestohlen und damit auch Seamus in seine Gewalt gebracht hatte, war er hier in dem heruntergekommenen Haus mitten in White Chapel , London eingesperrt.

Mehrfach hatte er versucht, Krähenschwinge zu nehmen und seinem Peiniger einfach davonzulaufen, aber Dante hatte die Waffe immer gut im Blick. Ohne das Schwert fliehen war Seamus unmöglich. Der Bann, der seine Seele an Krähenschwinge band ließ nicht zu, dass er sich weiter als 1 km von ihm entfernte und auch so war seine Zeit in seiner menschlichen Form stark begrenzt. Hilfe von den Menschen konnte er nicht erwarten. Zu gut hatte Dante seinen Unterschlupf gewählt. Hier stellte niemand Fragen.

„Ich werde es dir nicht sagen und auch sonst niemand" Seamus´s Stimme war leise geworden, denn er wusste, dass Dante nun wütend reagieren würde. Er senkte den Kopf, um die zahllosen Prellungen und kleinen Wunden zu begutachten, die Dante ihm während seiner Wutanfälle beigebracht hatte.

Es war so lächerlich. Dante war deutlich kleiner als Seamus aber von ähnlich schlanker Statur. Er reichte ihm grad bis an die Schulter und mit seinem Kindergesicht schien er keinen Tag älter als 15.

Doch Dante war stark und in den letzten Tagen hatte er Seamus oft gezeigt, das Unsterblichkeit nicht bedeutete keine Schmerzen empfinden zu können.

Er zuckte zusammen, als er hörte wie Dante auf ihn zulief.

„Wirst du mir gehorchen" schrie der junge Mann. Mit voller Wucht traf Dantes Schlag sein Gesicht und seine Lippe platzte auf. „Du bist mein Diener , hast du das etwa vergessen?" Dantes so hübsches Gesicht glich einer grotesken Maske aus purem Zorn. Sein blondes , hüftlanges Haar hing in wirren Strähnen und biss sich fürchterlich mit dem geschmacklosen Morgenmantel den Dante übergestreift hatte. Ein weiterer Schlag traf Seamus und noch einer.

Dann gönnte Dante sich selbst und Seamus eine kurze Atempause.

Seamus Blick wanderte durch den Raum und blieb an dem schlanken Schwert hängen , dass gerade mal 2 Schritte von ihm entfernt auf dem Berg seiner Kleidung lag. Krähenschwinge.

Dante war seinem Blick gefolgt und wie zur Antwort griff er in Seamus´s roten Haarschopf und riss ihm brutal den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Oh nein ,Seamus. Du willst zurück in das Schwert,nicht wahr. Deine Kraft diesmal lasse ich dich nicht!" Er lachte hämisch , dann presste er seine Lippen auf Seamus´s , hart und unerbittlich.

Seamus spürte wie Dante seine Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne nahm und fast schon zärtlich zubiss. Es kostete einige Kraft den blonden Mann von sich zu stoßen, aber Dante lachte nur.

„Früher hast du das genossen!"

In einer fast beiläufigen Bewegung fischte Dante ein Seil vom Boden und schwang es vor Seamus´s Gesicht hin und her.

In den Tagen seit der Entführung hatte das Seil recht oft dazu gedient Seamus an das kleine Bett, das an der Wand stand zu fesseln.

Mit einer forschen Bewegung gab ihm Dante zu verstehen, dass er sich einmal mehr im Bett auf den Rücken legen sollte. „Du wirst schwächer und dann wirst du sterben. Wie lang dauert es noch?"

fragte Dante, als er das Seil um Seamus´s Handgelenke wickelte und geschickt an den Bettpfosten knotete.

Seamus wehrte sich nicht, es hatte keinen Sinn. Er wusste was nun folgen würde.

In den letzten Tagen war dies alles zu einem obskuren Zyklus geworden.

Dante zwang Seamus in seine menschliche Gestalt, er versuchte ihn mit eindringlichen Reden zu überzeugen das Geheimnis zu verraten, bekam Wutanfälle, schlug ihn immer und immer wieder, drohte ihm mit dem sicheren Tod. Dann ging er dazu über mit Zärtlichkeiten die alten Erinnerungen

an die Liebe zu wecken , die sie einst verbunden hatte. Diesen Teil fürchtet Seamus mehr , als all die Gewalt zu der Dante fähig war. Aber danach entließ er ihn und Seamus konnte sich im Schwert erholen, bis der Zyklus erneut begann.

Dante hatte recht. Seine Kraft neigte sich dem Ende entgegen und schon bald würden die kurzen Ruhephasen in Krähenschwinge nicht mehr ausreichen , um zu regenerieren.

Im Augenwinkel konnte Seamus erkennen , wie sich Dante des Morgenmantels entledigte und nun nackt zu ihm herüberkam. * Bitte nicht* .

„Seamus" Dante ließ sich mit einem Seufzer neben ihm auf dem Bett nieder. Seine Hände begannen über die malträtierte Haut zu streichen, um spielten Seamus´s Nippel , bis steil und hart nach oben ragten.

„Was hat das alles für einen Sinn?"fragte er plötzlich. „Du stirbst einen qualvollen Tod und ich werde mir dann das Geheimnis auf andrem Wege lösen" Er ließ eine Hand über Seamus´s Penis wandern. „Der Unterschied wird sein, dass ich dann ohne dich leben muss. Das will ich nicht!"

Langsam zeigten Dantes Zärtlichkeiten Wirkung. Und auch wenn Seamus sich krampfhaft dagegen zu wehren versuchte, zu oft hatten diese Hände, hatte Dantes Körper ihm Stunden voller Liebe und Lust gebracht. Trotz all der Folter und der schlimmen Dinge die Dante ihm angetan hatte, weigerte sich Seamus´s Leib den Geliebten zu vergessen.

„Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass du mich noch liebst?" Seamus stöhnte auf, als Dante sein Glied zu massieren begann. „Aber natürlich liebe ich dich, Seamus" antwortete er.

Seamus versuchte zu lachen.

„Hast ne komische Art , das zu zeigen." Er seufzte schwer. Er fühlte das Verlangen , einer heißen Woge gleich , in sich aufsteigen.

Dante lächelte und küsste ihn , diesmal sanft und weich und Seamus erwiderte den Kuss.

„Du bist so wunderschön" hauchte der blonde Mann ihm entgegen, als er sich rittlings auf Seamus´s Lenden niederließ. Seamus letzter Widerstand schmolz dahin, als Dante sich zu bewegen begann. Er war ein Gefangener seiner Lust und es war ihm egal.

Dantes verschwitzter Körper lag halb auf Seamus´s Brustkorb. Versonnen spielte er mit dem langen roten Zopf zu dem Seamus sein Nackenhaar gebunden hatte und das ,wenn er stand weit über seinen Hintern reichte.

„Wer?" fragte Seamus plötzlich, die angenehme Ruhe durchbrechend und sein Liebhaber setzte sich ruckartig auf. „Was meinst du , Seamus?"

„Wem willst du Krähenschwinges Geheimnis entlocken? Wann? Wie?"

Dante lachte auf „Oh das weißt du genau , mein Lieber!"

Natürlich wusste Seamus die Antwort. Er hatte vor gut 2 Tagen Morrigains Anwesenheit hier in London gespürt. Und er hatte so gehofft, dass Dante sie nicht bemerkt hatte. Aber vielleicht versuchte Dante ihn zu narren. Seamus entschied sich weiterhin den Unwissenden zu spielen. „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst, Dante."

Sichtlich angesäuert strich sich Dante eine Strähne seines Haares aus dem Gesicht.

„Sie ist hier." zischte er und Seamus durchfuhr ein eisiger Schauer. * Nein, er weiß es*

Er schloss die Augen. „Morrigain ist hier und sucht nach dir und dem Schwert" Dantes Stimme nahm einen verächtlichen Ton an. „Es war mir von Anfang an klar, dass sie früher oder später auftauchen würde. Aber ich hatte gehofft, dass du dich bis dahin überzeugen lässt!"

Wieder begann er Seamus zu streicheln. „Weißt du , ich werde bei ihr ähnlich vorgehen wie bei dir. Ich werde gegen sie kämpfen mit Krähenschwinge in der Hand und ein einziger gezielter Stich wird ausreichen, damit ich ihr die Kräfte nehmen kann." Seine Hand wanderte über Seamus´s Glied.

„ Ich nehme mir ihre Unsterblichkeit. Und so schwach wie sie dann sein wird, sterblich..wird sie mir irgendwann alles verraten. Sicher, sie wird sich zuerst weigern , genau wie du. Aber ich zwinge sie in die Knie. Du weißt , dass ich Methoden habe, die im Vergleich deine Folter wie ein sanftes Streicheln aussehen lassen." Seamus stöhnte gequält auf, er wusste, was Dante meinte.

„Du hast Angst um sie, Seamus?" Dante lachte auf, dann plötzlich griff er hart und so brutal um Seamus´s erregtes Glied, dass der Schmerz ihm fast die Besinnung raubte.

„Ich hasse sie und alle Thuatha de Dannan. Diese Einfältige Art, dieses ständige Gelaber, wir dürften uns nicht in die Geschicke der Menschen einmischen. Sie tun NICHTS ,während die Menschen die Welt in den sicheren Untergang treiben.

Ich hasse Morrigain, weil sie dich mir weggenommen hat und jetzt leugne nicht, dass du sie begehrst. Sie , die man die Schönste nennt. Sie ist zuerst dran, ja. Ich nehme ihr alles. Ihre Unsterblichkeit, ihre Magie , ihre Schönheit. Ich werde sie schälen wie eine Zwiebel. Und wenn sie dem Tode näher ist , als dem Leben, dann gebe ich ihr gerade genug Energie zurück , dass sie am leben bleibt. "

Seamus spürte wie ihm die Tränen kamen. „Sie wird dir nichts sagen!" brachte er hervor.

Dante schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht.

„Die elende Hure wird reden. Und selbst wenn nicht, ich habe genug Macht ihr das Wissen aus dem Schädel zu reißen!"

„Und was dann, Dante. Willst du mit dem entfesselten Heer der Fomore gegen die Thuatha de Dannen ziehen? Du kannst sie nicht besiegen!"

„Das hab ich auch gar nicht vor. Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört , Seamus? Ich werde die Fomore auf die Menschen loslassen , solange bis ihre zerstörerische Art von diese Welt getilgt ist. Dann wird den Thuatha de Dannan nichts andres übrig bleiben , als vor mir zu kriechen. Alle werden sich meiner Macht beugen, wenn ich erst Oberons Thron und den der Fomore unter mir vereint habe."

Dantes Stimme brach. „Und du , Seamus," sagte er schließlich „du sollst an meiner Seite sein. Ich wünsche es mir so sehr!"

Entsetzt starrte Seamus´s Dante an und sagte leise „Du bist völlig verrückt!".

Dante rannen die Tränen über die Wangen „Ja, das bin ich." ein eigentümlicher Ton des Bedauerns schwang ins einen Worten mit.

„Und deswegen brauche ich dich so sehr!"

Dann löste Dante Seamus´s Fesseln.


	2. Chapter 2 Flucht

Flucht

Diesmal hatte Dante ihn den gesammten nächsten Tag und auch den übernächsten Morgen in Ruhe gelassen und diese Zeit in Krähenschwinge hatte gereicht, um Seamus´s Kräfte fast zur Gänze wiederherzustellen.

Gegen Mittag war Dante dann außer Haus gegangen. Normalerweise rief er bei solchen Gelegenheiten Seamus aus der Waffe und fesselte ihn ans Bett, manchmal nahm er das Schwert auch einfach mit. Heute aber tat er nichts derart und Seamus verstand nicht recht, was Dante damit beabsichtigte. Beim hinausgehen hatte Dante sich noch einmal ungedreht. „Bitte verlass mich nicht!" hatte er gesagt, dann war er fort.

Seamus hatte nicht vor abzuhauen, nicht jetzt, er hatte einen andren Plan.

Er setzte sich mitten in den Raum, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Er spürte wie sein Geist nach den bekannten Mustern von Morrigains Seele tastete und er fand sie recht schnell. Schneller als erwartet. Sie fragte ihn , wo er war, doch er antwortete nur ausweichend. Dann erklärte er kurz und knapp , was er plante und legte die Zeit fest. Heute Nacht würde er einen Zauber über Dante legen...ein riskanter Plan, denn Dante war auch was die Magie betraf deutlich stärker, als Seamus. Aber es war Vollmond , perfekt .

Nachdem er der Kontakt abgebrochen war, gönnte er sich noch ein paar Minuten Atempause, dann zog er sich an. Dante hatte nichtmal abgeschlossen.

Seamus ging so leise wie möglich hinaus, dann machte er sich unsichtbar.

Er hatte Glück, denn zu dem kleinen Haus gehörte ein Hinterhof mit einem erstaunlich gepflegten Garten. Dort fand er die erste und wichtigste Zutat. Der kleine Vogel, ein Rotkelchen, hatte nichteinmal Zeit für Panik, so rasch hatte Seamus ihm das Genick gebrochen. Mit einer Spiegelscherbe, die Seamus aus dem Zimmer mitgebracht hatte, öffnete er den winzigen Brustkorb und entfernte die noch warmen Organe. Nur das Herz nicht. Dann schlug er angeekelt den toten Körper in ein Stück Tuch ein. Die andren Bestandteile zu besorgen , war nicht ganz so einfach.

Schon seit er mit Dante hierhergekommen war, hatte er so oft es möglich war hinaus auf dies Straßen geblickt. Viele Wesen die eigentlich der Feenwelt angehörten lebten hier in menschlicher Gestalt, angepasst an die Gesellschaft und den Fortschritt. Nur wenn sie den Trollmarkt besuchten, nahmen sie ihre eigentliche Gestalt an. Trotzdem blieb eine „Andersartigkeit", die selbst die Menschen spürten. Seamus hatte einen Zauber gebraucht , um Sicher zu gehen. Ein Mann ging die schmale Gasse neben dem Haus jeden Tag zur selben Zeit entlang,Richtung des nicht weit entfernten schmutzigen Platzes auf dem Droschken auf Kunden warteten. Dort blieb er stundenlang und fütterte wilde Katzen ...wahrscheinlich nur , um sie anschließend zu fangen und zu fressen. Der Mann war eine Dwellinger. Er musste reichen. Seamus fand ihn in einer Nebengasse. Der Alte erschrack fürchterlich , als Seamus quasi aus dem Nichts auftauchte , dass er völlig vergass seine Menschengestalt zu halten. Mit ein Paar Goldtalern überzeugte Seamus ihn, für ihn auf dem Trollmarkt Dinge zu besorgen. „Und vergewissere dich , dass alle Sachen auf der Liste frisch sind!" rief Seamus dem Dwellinger , der den Namen Vygr trug hinterher.

Seamus hatte das Gefühl stundenlang in der Gasse auf die Rückkehr Vygrs gewartet zu haben. Immer wieder überkam ihn die Angst, das der Dwellinger mit seinem Geld auf und davon war, oder einfach zu spät kam und Dante von seinem Ausflug zurückkam. Seine Wut würde fürchterlich sein , wenn er Seamus dort nicht antreffen würde und er brauchte nur Krähenschwinge zu nehmen , um ihn zu sich zu rufen. Und Dante war klug, er konnte sich bestimmt von allein denken, was Seamus plante, wenn er den toten Vogel fand. Immerhin war er es gewesen, der Seamus diesen Zauber beigebracht hatte.

Damals sollte er Seamus helfen, wenn er der Aufdringlichkeit seiner Stiefmutter entkommen wollte.

Kurz darauf waren er und Dante ein Paar geworden.

Ein Geräusch riß ihn aus den Gedanken. Einen Moment glaubte Seamus Dantes schlanke Silhouette dort am Ende der Gasse auszumachen, doch es war tatsächlich Vygr.

„Hier hab dir alles besorgen können." sagte er mit seiner rauhen Stimme und spuckte aus. „Du hast ganz schön lange gebraucht. Dachte du kommst gar nicht mehr" Seamus stand auf und nahm Vygr den Beutel ab. Sorgfälltig kontrollierte er den Inhalt .„Wen willste denn schlafen legen , Bürschen?"

fragte der Dwellinger. Irgendetwas schien ihn sehr zu amüsieren. „Das geht dich nichts an!" zischte Seamus und drängte sich an Vygr vorbei. „Hehe, verstehe. Dein Liebhaber ist wohl etwas zu Aktiv, dein Arsch braucht mal ne Nacht Ruhe!" Seamus ignorierte ihn und ging weiter. Zurück zu dem Haus, zurück in das Zimmer.

Er räumte den Boden frei und legte dort die verschiedenen Kräuter vom Markt und den toten Vogel hin. Dann rückte er die wuchtige Truhe von der Wand, die eigentlich den Gästen als „Kleiderschrank" dienen sollte. Er fischte die Strähne blonden Haares hervor , die er Dante schon vor ein paar Tagen abgeschnitten hatte, als dieser nach einem Liebesakt erschöpft neben ihm eingeschlafen war.

Seamus band damit die Kräuter zu einem kleinen Sträußchen, dann schnitt er sich mit der Spiegelscherbe in den Arm und ließ sein Blut über die Kräuter laufen. Als er meinte, es sei genug, stopfte er den Strauß in den fast leeren Körper des Rotkehlchens und stopfte das Tier in den Beutel zurück. Mit seinem Werk recht zufrieden ging er zu dem Bett, nahm das Kissen und schob den Beutel in den Bezug. *hoffentlich findet er es nicht *

Jetzt musste er nur noch die Worte aussprechen. Doch dafür hieß es auf den rechten Zeitpunkt warten.

Das bange Warten zerrte an Seamus nerven. Zu viel Leprechaun war an ihm , um lange stillhalten zu können. Doch wenn er jetzt nervös würde...Dantes Sinnes waren scharf und er kannte ihn zu gut , um nicht zu bemerken, dass etwas vor sich ging. So beschloss Seamus erstmal in Krähenschwinge zurückzukehren.

Es war schon dunkel, als Seamus Dante die Treppe hochsteigen hörte. Noch bevor der blonde Mann den Raum betratt positionierte sich der Leprechaun auf dem.

„Ich bin zurück!" sagte Dante mit seltsam belegter Stimme. Er war betrunken, Seamus roch den Alkohol.

Wie programiert stand Seamus auf und zog sich aus. Dante aber schüttelte den Kopf „ Nein, heute nicht."

Mit einem schweren Seufzer setzte er sich aufs Bett. Er hob kaum den Kopf als Seamus sich neben ihn setzte.

„So kenne ich dich gar nicht" sagte Seamus und Dante lachte leise.

„Ich kenne mich auch nicht mehr" er machte eine lange Pause bevor er weiterredete.

„Es ist so viel passiert in letzter Zeit. Dinge, die ich so nie geplant hatte."

„Wie meinst du das. Der Mord, meine Entführung, diese Kriegsrührerei. Willst du mir weißmachen, dass sei im Affekt passiert?"Seamus spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen, schluckte die Worte, die er eigentlich sagen wollte herrunter. Er deutete auf die vielen halbverheilten Verletzungen „Willst du mir sagen, das sei keine Absicht gewesen?"

Dante betrachtete ihn „Doch...Nein...ich weiß es nicht mehr , Seamus. Da ist etwas in mir. Schwarz und böse."

„Jeder von uns hat diesen Zwiespalt in sich, Dante. Es ist Teil unsrer Natur. Es liegt an uns welchem Weg wir folgen. Und du hast dich ganz allein dazu entschieden, den der Gewalt zu gehen!" mit einer raschen Bewegung ließ Seamus sich ins Bett fallen und zog sich die Decke über den Körper, den Rücken zum Raum gewandt.

Er spürte, dass Dante sich entkleidete und sich dann neben ihn legte. „Es gibt keine Rettung mehr für mich, Seamus. Es tut mir so leid." Dantes Simme war nun kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Seine Arme schlangen sich um Seamus Oberkörper wie ein die eine Kindes , dass Trost bei seinen Eltern suchte. Seamus schluckte schwer und wand sich zu seinem Geliebten um, zog ihn fest an sich. Dante weinte.

Es hatte gedauert bis Dante sich beruhigt hatte und eingeschlafen war. Und die ganze Zeit über hatte Seamus mit sich gehardert. Sollte er Dante wirklich verlassen, ihn gänzlich seinen Dämonen seinem Wahn überlassen?

Er musste gehen, auch wenn er damit Dante entgültig in die Finsternis stoßen würde.

Seamus mußterte das immer noch von Tränen gerötete Gesicht, des Mannes , den er einst mehr als alles in der Welt geliebt hatte, dem er alles zu verdanken hatte. Dante war es gewesen, der ihn halbbetrunken aufgelesen hatte , als er grad einmal mehr mit seinen Kumpels von einem Streifzug durch die Menschenwelt zurückgekehrt war. Nachdem Seamus von seiner Mutter fortgelaufen war, hatte sein Leben nur aus Streiche spielen, stehlen und saufen bestanden und Dante war das erste Wesen, dass sich ernsthaft mit ihm beschäftigt hatte. Er hatte zugehört und aus Seamus endlosem Gejammer wichtiges erfahren. Seamus´s Vater hatte seinen einzigen Sohn nie anerkannt , aber Dante hatte auf Ilmaris eingewirkt und es geschafft, dass Seamus einen Platz bekam.

Wirkliche Liebe hatte er von seinem Vater trotzdem nie bekommen, dafür aber den Posten des Heerführers und sogar das Erbrecht auf den Thron.

Auf Seamus Ehrenfeier hatten sie sich das erste Mal geküsst.

Seamus hatte nicht bemerkt , dass Dante schon damals an dem Frieden zweifelte, der ja nur darauf beruhte, dass Ilmaris Untertan der Thuatha de Dannan war und der gesammte Clan auf so vieles verzichten musste.

Und als es offensichtlich wurde, hatte sich Seamus von Dantes flammenden Worten mitreißen lassen. Ein riesen Fehler.

Sanft strich Seamus über Dantes Haar und küsste ihn auf die Stirn „Schlaf tief und fest!" sagte er leise. Dante atmete hörbar ein . Das Zeichen, dass der Zauber bereits zu wirken begann. Wenn er alles richtig gemacht hatte, würde Dante bis zum nächsten Abend durchschlafen und nichts würde ihn wecken können.

Vorsichtig befreite sich Seamus aus Dantes Umarmung und stand auf. So leise wie möglich zog er sich an. Dann griff er nach Krähenschwinge. An der Tür drehte er sich nocheinmal zu Dante um.

„Lebe wohl" sagte er leise. Dann öffnete er die Tür und ging.


	3. Chapter 3 Freiheit

Freiheit

Noch im Haus hatte Seamus sich unsichtbar gemacht und war dann hinaus auf die nächtlichen Straßen geschlichen. Draußen versuchte er sich zu orientieren. Die Eindrücke, die Morrigain ihm während ihres kurzen Kontaktes vermittelt hatte waren nur vage und verschwommen gewesen. Ein Gespräch über die Gedanken war eben niemals so klar , wie ein mündliches. Er hatte einen Friedhof erkennen können und dass dieser im Norden Londons liegen musste. Ein Friedhof..was auch sonst. Er lächelte , diese Wahl war so typisch für sie. Allerdings gab es zahllose Friedhöfe hier und so wolkenverhangen wie es war, blieb Seamus nichts andres übrig als seinem Instinkt zu folgen. Er wusste, das White Chapel in Londons Osten lag. Also lief er einfach drauf los, in die Richtung, von der er meinte es sei Norden.

Es war zwar mitten in der Nacht, aber es liefen immer noch vereinzelt Menschen durch die Gegend. Hier in White Chapel boten Frauen , und auch kleine Mädchen denen grad erst die Brüste zu sprießen begannen ihre Körper zum Verkauf. Und Männer aus allen Schichten kamen. Alles roch schmutzig und in der Luft hing der Geruch von Alkohol und Opium. Dante hatte Recht, was die Verkommenheit der Menschen betraf.

Allerdings rechtfertigte das nichts von alledem, was Dante tat und plante.

Leise fluchte Seamus, dass er nicht einfach seine Vogelgestalt, einen Rotkardinal, annehmen konnte. Das hätte vieles einfacher gemacht. Aber der winzige Vogelkörper war nicht in der Lage Krähenschwinge zu tragen. Und selbst wenn, hätte es doch sehr eigenwillig ausgesehen. Dazu kam, dass allein schon das Gestaltwandeln viel Energie brauchte, die er nicht hatte. Zu sehr hatten die letzten Tage Seamus erschöpft. Selbst jetzt spürte er seine Reserven dahinschmelzen wie Eis in der prallen Sonne. Sicher würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er den Unsichtbarkeitszauber nicht mehr aufrecht halten könnte. Inständig hoffte Seamus dann schon auf diesem Friedhof zu sein.

So wanderte Seamus einfach weiter durch die Straßen.

So verging eine gute Stunde und eigentlich hätte er längst schon in den besseren Viertel Londons sein müssen , doch Seamus hatte das Gefühl, die Gegend zu kennen in der er sich gerade befand. War er an der Schankstube nicht schon mal gewesen?

„Scheiße!" fluchte er , als ihm klar wurde, dass er im Kreis gelaufen war . Verirrt. Das letzte was ihm jetzt hätte passieren dürfen.

Ein plötzlicher Schwindelanfall ließ Seamus taumeln. Gerade noch schaffte er es sich in eine schmale Gasse zwischen zwei Häusern zu bringen, als er die Kontrolle über die Unsichtbarkeit verlor.

„So eine verdammte Scheiße!" wütend schlug Seamus mit der Faust gegen die Wand.

Er fühlte sich so erschöpft und unendlich müde. Vor seinen Augen begannen bunte Lichter zu tanzen. Seamus war klar, dass er in diesem Zustand nichteinmal mehr in der Lage war, zu Morrigain Kontakt aufzunehmen.

Und was nun?

An Schlaf, ob nun hier draußen oder im Schwert,war nicht zu denken , aber er musste ein wenig ausruhen.

Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, sich jetzt und hier niederzulassen.

Mit einem schweren Seufzer ließ sich Seamus an der Wand herab zu Boden sinken und lehnte den Kopf gegen den kühlen Stein.

Nur ein wenig sitzen...nicht schlafen...ein paar Minuten die Augen zu ...nicht schlafen...ausruhen...nicht einschlafen.

Krähenschwinge entglitt seiner Hand und viel klirrend neben ihm zu Boden, aber Seamus bekam es nicht mehr mit.

Seine Träume waren wirr und schwer. Er sah sich selbst, gebunden auf einen großen Stein, nackt und hilflos. Dante stand mit irrem Blick über ihm. Auf seinem Rücken prangten riesige Mottenflügeln. Dantes Arme waren hoch erhoben und er hielt einen glimmenden Dolch...nein Krähenschwinge zum Schlag bereit.

Die blitzende Klinge raste nieder. Der Schmerz war entsetzlich, so real. Hilflos sah er mit an, wie sein Blut in Strömen seinen Körper verließ, wie Dante ihm lachend den Bauch öffnete und begann seine Gedärme hinauszureißen.

Dann hatte Dante plötzlich einen Strauß getrockneter Pflanzen in der Hand . Eine Strähne pechschwarzen Haares hielt sie zusammen. In der andren hielt er einen großen schwarzen Vogel , eine Krähe...

Seamus schrie...

„...wachen!" Dumpf drang eine Stimme in sein Hirn und führte ihn langsam zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

„Aufwachen!" Seamus spürte , wie sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und in kräftig rüttelte.

Seamus tat die Augen auf , aber es dauerte eine Weile, bevor er das faltige Gesicht vor sich erkannte. Es war Vygr, der Dwellinger, der ihm die Kräuter vom Trollmarkt besorgt hatte."Hast geschrien, wie am Spieß. Wenn ich dich nicht geweckt hätte, wer weiß , wer dann auf dich aufmerksam geworden wäre. Hattest n bösen Traum, was"

Seamus nickte „Kann man so sagen!"

Etwas mühselig richtete er sich auf. Er war nassgeschwitzt und fror erbärmlich. Der Traum hatte ihn noch nicht ganz losgelassen. Dann fühlte er, wie Vygr ihm eine Decke oder etwas ähnliches überwarf. Köstliche wärme.

Er zog den Stoff eng um sich.

„Da haste dir aber n hübsches Plätzchen ausgesucht , um zu pennen, Kleiner!" Vygr lachte heiser.

„So weit entfernt von einem Palast mit weichem Federbett ist es nun auch dich, ich teile gerne!" ein mattes grinsen zog sich über sein Gesicht.

Vygr schnaubte „Gefällst mir Bursche. Selbst jetzt, mit der Fresse im Dreck, haste noch Humor!"

„Eine Eigenart des Leprechaun" Seamus versuchte aufzustehen , strauchelte und sackte kraftlos zurück zu Boden. „Nana, nicht so hastig" sagte Vygr und holte etwas aus seiner Tasche hervor, dass beachtliche Ähnlichkeit mit einem Pferdeapfel hatte. Allerdings stank es mehr. Ohne das Seamus sich wehren konnte stopfte Vygr ihm den „Pferdeapfel" in den Mund. „Das wird dir helfen" Es schmeckte eklig und Seamus brauchte einige Mühe , um sich nicht zu ü er sofort die Wirkung. Langsam kehrte seine Kraft zurück.

Vygr beobachtete ihn belustigt und sagte mit breitem grinsen „Schmeckt schlimmer als Kloake stinkt, nech?" Seamus nickte. „Aber es scheint zu helfen, Danke Vygr"

„Nichts zu danken, Kleiner. Wird eh nicht lang vorhalten! Ein Grund mehr, warum wir uns jetzt auf den Weg machen sollten." Vygr bewegte sich langsam in Richtung Straße. Seamus starrte ihn fragend an. „Na los, nun komm schon und hör auf mich so dämlich anzuglotzen. Da wartet ne nette Lady auf dich und es gehört sich nicht so eine feine Dame warten zu lassen"

Seamus stand auf. „Du kennst Mo...ähm, Lady Morrigain?" er war verwirrt.

„Sicher doch!" entgegnete der Dwellinger „Ich bin Hausgeist in der Pension in der sie eingekehrt ist. Hab sofort erkannt, dass sie eine von den Thuatha de Dannan ist. Sie hat mir erzählt, was sie nach London führt und ich hab ihr dann vorgeschlagen, ihr bei der Suche zu helfen. Kannst gar nicht glauben, wie froh sie war, als ich dich da in diesem Schmuddelpub entdeckt hab. Sie hat mich auch dazu gebracht, dir mit dem Trollmarkt zu helfen, freiwillig wäre ich da nicht hin. Tja und heute. Sie hat wohl geahnt, dass du nicht allein zum Friedhof finden würdest, hehehe." er lachte.

Irgendwie fühlte Seamus sich gekränkt.

„Komm jetzt" Vygr war zu ihm zurück gekommen und zog ihn am Arm. „Wir haben noch ein gutes Stück vor uns."

Eine Weile liefen die Beiden schweigend nebeneinander her. Vygr hatte erklärt, dass sie besser auf die Unsichtbarkeit verzichteten, da dies Seamus´s Kraft wohl recht schnell aufbrauchen würde.

Seamus war tief in Gedanken, als Vygr plötzlich anfing zu reden.

„Bist ja recht hoch für´n Leprechaun. Die sind doch normal nicht viel größer als wir Dwellings. Bringens doch höchstens auf die 1,20m."

Seamus bedachte den kleinen Mann mit einem leicht genervten Blick. „ Da bist du echt nicht der Erste, dem das auffällt. Mein Vater war der Fomore Ilmaris."

Vygr stieß einen bewundernden Pfiff hervor."Hui, ein Fomor also und noch dazu ein Prinzlein."

„Halb-Fomore, aber mir wäre es lieber,wenn wir da nicht weiter drüber reden würden."berichtigte Seamus.

„Was denn? Bist doch ansehnlich geraten.N hübsches Kerlchen. Kein Wunder, dass die Lady dich wiederhaben will" Vygr knuffte ihm in die Seite und lachte. Eine kurze Zeit blieb es still , dann begann der Dwellinger weiterzureden.

„So schlimm sind die Fomore gar nicht. Ich hatte da mal n Weib, aus dem Volk...die war zwar so hässlich, dass selbst die Blumen in ihrer Gegenwart verdorrten, dafür war sie ne echte Nummer im Bett, sag ich dir. Hat meinen kleinen Freund hier ganz wund gescheuert" Vygr lachte schallend. Seamus zog skeptisch die Stirn kraus , stimmte dann aber in das Lachen ein. Seit langem war er mal wieder unbeschwert , frei und fröhlich. Vygr würde nie erfahren, wie dankbar er dafür war.

Sie waren noch bestimmt 2 Stunde gemeinsam unterwegs gewesen. Vygr hatte begonnen von seinen Erlebnissen zu erzählen, von Streichen , die er gespielt hatte, von Leuten denen er begegnet war und auch Seamus hatte sich anstecken lassen und einige seiner schönen Erinnerungen mit dem Dwellinger geteilt. Dann endlich hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Dunkel ragte die Friedhofsmauer vor ihnen auf und Seamus wollte gerade zum großen Tor gehen, dass nur ein paar Schritte entfernt lag, als Vygr ihn zurückhielt. „Nicht dadurch, Kleiner!" Er zog Seamus am Arm hinter sich her . Ein paar Minuten später hatten sie die Ecke der Mauer erreicht. An der Längsseite zog sich eine große vollkommen zugewucherte Grünfläche entlang. Vygr verschwand in dem Gebüsch und nachdem er Seamus mit rauer Stimme gerufen hatte, folgte er. Nach ein paar Schritten hatte er zu Vygr aufgeholt. Und schließlich lichtete sich Bäume und Gestrüpp zu einer Lichtung. Dort zugewachsen von Efeu und Büschen stand ein kleiner Pavillion. „Warte einen Moment" Vygr ging vor und verschwand in dem Pavillion, kam aber fast sofort zurück. Er hielt den Efeu zurück und wies Seamus mit einer einladenden Geste an hineinzutreten.

Trotz Vygrs Bemühungen musste Seamus sich runterbeugen , um nicht in dem Grünzeug hängen zu bleiben und als er wieder aufsah war sie da.

Sie saß auf einer kleinen Steinbank, ihr Kleid war der aktuellen Mode entsprechend geschnitten und so wie sie es immer bevorzugte ,in dunklen Farben gehalten. So anders , als das, was sie am Hofe getragen hatte. Aber es war sie.

Seamus spürte, wie ihm die Tränen Augen stiegen.

„Seamus" Ihre Stimme klang in seinem Kopf. Hell und klar.

Morrigain war aufgestanden , als er eingetreten war. Einen Moment sahen sie sich einfach nur an, dann tat Seamus einen schnellen Schritt auf sie zu. Er ergriff ihre Hände und küsste die zarte so helle Haut, küsste ihre Stirn , ihr Lippen. Dann ließ er sich auf die Knie fallen und zog ihren schmalen Körper so eng an sich als wolle er sie nie wieder loslassen. Er weinte jetzt hemmungslos und barg sein Gesicht an ihrem Bauch, als hilflosen versuch seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Morrigain ließ ihn gewähren. Seamus spürte, wie sie ihre Hände auf seinen Kopf legte und ihm sanft durchs Haar fuhr.

„Seamus" wiederholte Morrigain, als er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte. Er war wieder aufgestanden und sie hatten sich gemeinsam auf die Bank gesetzt. Sie musterte ihn mit einem lächeln. „Du siehst schlimm aus" Seamus lachte. „Ich fühle mich aber ganz wunderbar".


End file.
